<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Dolls by TheZev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608708">Playing With Dolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev'>TheZev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earp girls catch Dolls and Haught together, which prompts them to reexamine their own sisterly relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing With Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Earp girls got back to the homestead, the cars of both Xavier Dolls and Nicole Haught were parked up front, but empty.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing here?” Waverly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna shifted the truck into park, turned down the air conditioning, and twisted the ignition off. “Came to see us, clearly. I guess they went to wait inside instead of leaving the motor running.”</p><p> </p><p>Waverly unbuckled her seatbelt. “Hope we didn’t keep them waiting too long.”</p><p> </p><p>But as they walked up to the front door, they heard a voice bellowing its way out of the homestead and echoing out into the plains. “You’ve got some great tits!” It was Xavier, groaning and gasping. “Better tits than Wynonna—better ass—let’s see if your cunt’s better—let’s see how your cunt feels around my big black cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed, they walked to the nearest window, which looked in on Waverly’s bedroom. The curtains weren’t drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole was on her back, stripped down to her bra and panties, her bare body sleek, feminine, and beguiling. Lying beside her, his weight on one elbow, Xavier’s hand was between her legs. They could both see his fingers relentlessly moving under the crotch of her panties. Nicole was panting, her face reddened, like she could barely stand what was happening to her. Then he moved his hand up—rubbing her flat belly in slow circles. Nicole’s breath kept coming at a fever pitch, her arousal lingering long beyond the physical stimulation that had caused it, while Xavier’s hand went nearer and nearer to her chest. Finally, his fingers slid over the gentle swell of one breast and Nicole did nothing to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly remembered how Nicole’s breasts had felt in her own hands. Heat meshed with a sense of sadness inside her. She wanted to tear her eyes away from the redhead’s seduction, but she couldn’t. And Wynonna had to be feeling the same thing—Waverly reached over to ease an arm around her waist. Wynonna was totally unresponsive, but Waverly felt the heat going through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, can’t believe I ever thought I was a lesbian,” Nicole moaned. “You made me bi, Dolls. I thought I wanted Waverly to fuck me, but I never wanted that as much as I want your cock now! Fuck me right in her bed. Fuck me until I don’t like pussy at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were closed, her head rolling slowly from side to side as Xavier fondled one pert breast, then the other. He was easing her bra down slowly, exposing her pale, creamy skin, then the reddened edge of a nipple. When Nicole didn’t object, he slid her bra down completely, baring all of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Xavier’s hand cupping Nicole’s shapely breast made Waverly’s heart hurt, but it also made her mound feel swollen, uncomfortably situated against her tight underwear. Not thinking of what she was doing, or that Wynonna could see it, Waverly reached down to tug her pants away from her crotch, pulling them and her panties a little ways down her body. She felt Wynonna’s eyes on her as she did it.</p><p> </p><p>Xavier leaned in to touch his lips to Nicole’s breast. She arched her back, welcoming his mouth on her nipple. At the same time, she unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her body entirely. Then she had her arms around Xavier’s head, holding him in place as he gently sucked her nipple. Her long legs writhed sensuously, creamy thigh rubbing against creamy thigh, kicking and lolling about as if in slow motion with the sensual pleasure of Xavier’s slow seduction.  </p><p> </p><p>Then Waverly’s lust really flared up as she saw Xavier moving his hand back down Nicole’s trim abdomen. She wrapped her arm more tightly around Wynonna’s waist, pulling their bodies together. Then, she slid her hand toward Wynonna’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need them,” Waverly breathed. “We have each other. If they can have each other, we can have each other. Let Nicole have his cock—I don’t want it if you don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>With an angry growl, Wynonna pushed her hand away. Fuming herself, Waverly took a firm hold of Wynonna’s proud breast. Wynonna didn’t do anything else to discourage her, which surprised Waverly a little. She brutally squeezed the plump teat, fascinated by how responsive it seemed, aroused by just how it responded.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Xavier’s fingers went under the waistband of Nicole’s panties. Her belly fluttered his touch, undulating with the waves of pleasure she felt. Xavier’s fingers moved lower down. Waverly knew where Nicole’s pubic thatch began—no more than an inch underneath the hem of her panties. Xavier had to be coming through those ginger curls, running his fingertips along her labia. Nicole’s legs opened up, her knees bending, offering her cunt to Xavier’s exploration.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly vividly remembered Nicole’s softness, its warmth and its wetness, now that Xavier was feeling it. Nicole writhed with the same pleasure Waverly had once given her, holding Xavier’s head to her breast.  He looked down her soft, supple body, eying how her pussy embraced his hand. Her hips shifted, shuddering with pleasure as he felt out her hot cunt. Her panties ran even lower down her legs, but still didn’t show anything, not with Xavier’s hand covering her sex.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole whimpered softly, pleadingly. Reaching out blindly, she found the button and fly of Xavier’s jeans. With a thumb of her thumb, the button was open. A moment later his zipper was down. Nicole hauled his cock out. It seemed to spring free, into her arm, thrust strongly out from his pubic hair. It was so full of blood it looked almost purple in the dying sunlight. Nicole’s dainty hand looked like only a few brushstrokes of paint, curled around the heavy member.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly’s clit throbbed. She clutched Wynonna’s breast more tightly, trying to tug her halter top down. The straps were still tied around her neck. Waverly reached for the knot, but Wynonna stopped her, pressing her sister’s hand back onto her breast. Waverly found her resistance infuriating—it seemed that Wynonna would only let her go so far, not let her distract from the pleasure that this voyeuristic show of Nicole and Xavier offered. Huffing angrily, Waverly reached for the knot with her other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Waves,” Wynonna said plaintively, but her sister ignored her. She pulled on the strap until it was free.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly looked at Wynonna and now she didn’t see anger, but a kind of excitement, a daring challenge. She grabbed hole of Wynonna’s halter and yanked at it, hard. The whole thing tore away, dropping down to the ground. Wynonna’s breasts were bared—full, creamy hills capped with ample pink nipples. Waverly slid a hand underneath one of her tits and hefted it admiringly. Wynonna didn’t know what to say, but she was accepting Waverly’s touch—enjoying it, judging by the upturned twist on her succulent lips.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole was enjoying herself too. Still holding onto Xavier’s cock, she spiked her hips up to let him drag her panties down from her thighs. He slid the suit along her slender legs until it came off her feet. Once he’d tossed it aside, Xavier wiggled out of his own bottoms. Soon he was as naked as Nicole Haught.</p><p> </p><p>He moved over her, lowering his body down on top of her. Their lips melt in a kiss broken only by the moans Nicole had to let loose. Nicole’s arms curled around his bare back, nails biting into the dark skin.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly knew she had only a few minutes until Xavier and Nicole fucked. Her heart hammed. Should she try and stop them. Should she leave before the whole thing was emblazoned on her mind’s eye? Or should she watch, seeing how it felt to fuck that tight, hot pussy of Nicole’s from the outside?</p><p> </p><p>Xavier mounted Nicole further. She opened her legs to him, her sex, making a cradle inside her thighs and arms for him to lower himself into. Xavier slipped down onto her, pressing her down onto the mattress with his weight. She wrapped her arms around him, lifting herself up to his crushing bulk. His hips pulled up and Xavier reached down to center himself on Nicole’s cunt, then he drove down into her, his cock going deep into her hot cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly’s breath steamed out from between clenched teeth as she watched them join. She held on tightly to Wynonna’s breast, so tight that her fingers bit cruelly into the soft flesh. Wynonna’s lips too were parted with desire and her rushing breath, both sisters watching Xavier’s cock enter Nicole just as avidly. Wynonna’s thighs rubbed together, restless friction of their squirming flowing up into her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Xavier slammed himself deep into Nicole’s luscious body, all of her sensual curves jiggling with the impact of his thrust. And as sweet and tight and warm as it was inside her cunt, Xavier could no sooner bury himself in her then he drew back and pumped his cock into her pussy all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole’s hips shot up to meet his plunges, legs coiled around his waist, locking their bodies together so that Nicole never had to do without at least some of his massive erection. It wasn’t possible for Wynonna and Waverly to see his manhood going in and out of Nicole’s sex now, but it was obvious from their bodies that that was what was happening. The noises of the Earp sisters’ own heated breathing nearly drowned out the soft, sticky slapping of Nicole’s flesh meeting Xavier’s, but it couldn’t block out the moans and gasps they shared as the pleasure grew for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredible, the sight of their naked bodies, black and white, joining. Waverly shifted uncomfortably. Her pussy was clenched too hard, too needfully. No longer caring if it upset Wynonna, Waverly let go of her and skirted her pants down off her feet. Wynonna looked over at Waverly’s cunt, her expression impossible to read. She still made no move to cover her breasts once more. Her nipples were stiff, aroused. It was the only sign that she was anything but numbed by the shock of what they’d stumbled onto.</p><p> </p><p>Xavier and Nicole were close to the end. Xavier moved quicker, harder, the only relief he offered Nicole’s poor pussy was a long pause after each thrust inside her. He surged into her tightness, held himself there, then withdrew and hilted himself in her pussy all over again. Nicole lurched and shook with each stroke he gave her. She clawed at his back, writhing lasciviously with the pleasure that flooded her body on every thrust. Her clit was being smashed against her pubic arch with his strong drives. Their mouths sought more and more of each other, caught in a sucking, penetrating kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Xavier rammed his cock home in Nicole one last time. They both seemed to thrum with intensity, as if a power line’s current ran through them. Quivering, they strained together and Nicole cooed, obviously responding to his load being pumped into her body. Xavier was balls deep inside her; his cum wasn’t going anywhere but deep inside her. And from the way he groaned, it was clear the walls of Nicole’s pussy were writhing around his member, helping to finish him off as they milked his seed from his bloated balls.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly couldn’t take anymore. She couldn’t keep watching and she couldn’t join in. She had to do something with this lust and anger she felt and so she pressed her lips to Wynonna’s. They were warm and soft, her breath tasting slightly of coffee, a little of sugar—not unpleasant. Wynonna opened her mouth and her tongue met Waverly’s.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna reached out to Waverly, pushing her shirt up her chest, then undoing the front snap of her bra, uncovering her sister’s sweet breasts. Waverly returned the favor, trapping Wynonna’s nipples with her fingers, rolling them with delicate eroticism.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna sighed. Her lips fluttered against Waverly’s.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly’s breasts were surprisingly full. As the sisters kissed, her hard nipples brushed against Wynonna’s upper arm and her chest and her neck. Then Wynonna was writhing, heating up like she always did when someone wanted her and she was letting them have her, but this time was different. This time it was her sister. She was letting her sister play with her like Waverly was just another one-night stand. Well, why shouldn’t she? Didn’t she love Waverly a whole lot more than anyone she’d ever pick up at a bar? The least she could do was let Waverly do what she clearly wanted, needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been with him,” Waverly whispered when she wasn’t kissing Wynonna. “Tell me what it’s like. Tell me how he got you off. I want to know what Nicole’s feeling right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers pulled Wynonna’s nipples to quivering stiffness. She bent to run her tongue over her sister’s breasts like the softest velvet, lapping up her sweat until her cleansed skin glistened and Wynonna was murmuring hotly with need.</p><p> </p><p>“He, <em>oh,” </em>Wynonna whispered. “You can see for yourself—what he’s doing to Nicole. He’s like a hammer. He doesn’t let up. He just fucks and fucks and fucks until you come for him. He’s good at it, but there’s just so much <em>fucking </em>too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You came for him?” Waverly asked, unbuttoning Wynonna’s shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Without needing to be asked, Wynonna lifted her feet as Waverly tugged both her shorts and her panties down, allowing Waverly to help them off her feet. Then she came down onto her ass, spreading her legs apart. Waverly beside her, putting a hand between her thighs. Fingers moved provocatively through Wynonna’s soft pubic hair, teasing their way to the hot little slit that was shadowed by the well-trimmed thatch.</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” Wynonna breathed hotly. “Don’t feel bad that Nicole gave into him! Any woman would! Even you would, if he had that hot cock in you!”</p><p> </p><p>Waverly’s fingers tingled their way over Wynonna’s sex. Her pussy lips swelled under her touch, then practically parted for it, letting Waverly’s fingers into her slick, smooth folds. The flesh inside her was burning up, damp with arousal. Waverly teasingly prodded her way inside. Wynonna’s labia quivered and sucked at her fingers, pulling them into the tight passage, letting her feel the juices that were flowing from Wynonna’s arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“Your pussy’s hot as a stove, Wynonna,” Waverly said. “You turned on just thinking about it. But you’re going to think about me, sis. When you come, it’s going to be for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna moaned, unable to disagree as Wynonna’s finger moved deeper, laying claim to her inner depths. She couldn’t deny her sister anything. Waverly had experience with touching herself and Wynonna’s pussy was much the same. Waverly knew how her own cunt felt when it was gripped by pleasure and that was how Wynonna felt with Waverly working her finger in and out. Wynonna’s sex shook and sucked, its inner muscles pulling at Waverly’s delicious, pleasure-giving fingering.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly kissed her again and Wynonna knew she couldn’t keep any secrets from her, not when she was under this kind of pressure. She arched her back, thrusting her hips over to the exploring finger. Her juices covered Waverly’s hand. She moaned softly—every drop that squirmed out of Wynonna was a jolt of pleasure deep inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Now the second knuckle of Waverly’s finger was inside her, moving gingerly back and forth to stroke all the sensation it could out of Wynonna’s delicate folds. Wynonna opened her legs wider, pumping her hips to meet the aggressive penetration of Waverly’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna returned the favor, entering Waverly’s mouth with her tongue, one hand on Waverly’s luscious hair, the other around her swanlike neck. But the kiss couldn’t hold her, couldn’t satisfy her lust. She moved down, into the real sweat and heat of Waverly’s body, rubbing her face into Waverly’s bare breasts, feeding first one nipple and then the other into her sucking, biting mouth. The rose-colored nipples surged against her lapping tongue, Waverly moaning as Wynonna teased them into even greater stiffness. Wynonna felt the hot quivers that rumbled through them with her teeth and tongue provoking Waverly’s lust, filling her swollen breasts with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Two of Waverly’s fingers now pushed deep and hard into Wynonna, her sister moaning even with Waverly’s pert breast shoved into her mouth, gagging her voice. Wynonna shuffled about as if fucking Waverly’s fingers with her hot, wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly thumbed her sister’s clitoris, toggling it rapidly from one direction to another, while her fingers undulated like a snake inside of her. It was a lot like fucking Nicole, but not the same—fingering Wynonna was enormously thrilling in its own unique way.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Waverly took her fingers away. Wynonna surprised her by gasping needfully.’ No! Don’t stop! Please…!”</p><p> </p><p>But Waverly didn’t intend to relinquish control now that it was hers. She straddled Wynonna, grinding her pussy over her sister’s tautly muscled belly. Shuffling forward on her knees, she came to Wynonna’s chest. Waverly squeezed them together with her hands and rutted against the warm flesh with her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Nicole Haught was still rutting above squeaking bedsprings, her legs up and wrapped around Dolls’ heaving body. Her toes clenched with the pleasure going through her. She grunted with every thrust of Xavier’s steely erection into her smoldering sex. He growled, kissing at her breasts, her neck, her lips. He’d already brutalized her throat with hickeys; Nicole didn’t think any amount of make-up would hide them. Not that she cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dolls, keep going! Keep giving it to me! I can’t get enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Xavier was exhausted, his body coursing with sweat, but his prick was still rock-hard. He fucked like the world was ending and getting Nicole off was what he wanted to die doing. He crashed down on Nicole, his hard chest grinding into her breasts. His mouth locked to hers; his tongue filled her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole held herself to him, rocking her hips to his cock. She sucked on his tongue, unable to get enough of it or him. She’d never known how much she could enjoy men before him. Maybe he was the only real man she’d ever met.</p><p> </p><p>“Come inside me, Dolls!” she cooed. “Please, Xavier, do it! I’m gonna come!”</p><p> </p><p>She sank her fingernails into his scratched back, shoving her belly up to his body. His prick quivered and jolted inside her cunt. Nicole shuddered, violently in tune with its reaction. She jerked and spasmed herself.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ohhh, Dolls!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Xavier, groaning and grunting, rutted into her like he was trying to press her through the mattress. His prick churned ferociously inside Nicole’s pussy. As her clenching sex milked and squeezed his fiercely erect manhood, Xavier’s body trembled. His cum flooded out of him. With a long howl, he fired spurt after spurt of his essence into Nicole’s pussy. She writhed underneath him, wildly pleasured by being filled with his seed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dolls!” she shrieked. “<em>Dolls!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>